


Please

by Prince_Kaneki



Series: Hidekanesmutweek2015 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Eating out, Kinks, M/M, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, RIP me, RLY slight praise kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide, hidekanesmutweek, hidekanesmutweek2k15, i havent written smut in forever, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag tbh, its there but yeah, mask kink, sry if it sucks ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaneki/pseuds/Prince_Kaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hide has a kink for Kanekis mask. Thats it. thats all. Hide has a kink and smut ensues. what else is there to say.<br/>--<br/>Day 4 <b>Kinks</b>//<s>Domination//Submission</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> SO i just wanted to say before this fic starts that I havent written smut in a very long time and i've never been super good at it so this might suck and I'm sorry. Also ive never written for the TG fandom and this is my first time, sorry if Hide and Kaneki are ooc ! Also i wasn't originally planning it for this fic in particular, but my hand kinda just slipped and whoops trans!hide is here. Sorry not sorry, trans!hide is my weakness and if you dont like that then \\_(ツ)_/¯ anyways, feedback is 100% welcome aaand the link to my tumblr and other ramblings will be at the end, enjoy !

“Put on the mask”

“ _Hide_ -”

“ _Please_ ” He says, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes pleading. Kaneki sighs, knowing he won’t win this time. He chews on his lower lip for a moment before pushing himself up onto his knees, reaching over a half-nude Hide and to the bed-side table near them. It takes a moment of rummaging around, but once the cool leather of his long forgotten mask brushes against his fingertips, he doesn't hesitate to pull it out. Clearing his throat, Kaneki turns back to Hide, looking down at him, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Are you sure?” Kaneki musters, breaking the silence that fell between them. With a faint nod, Hide affirms that _yes, he is sure and god he wishes Kaneki would just hurry up already and just put on the fucking mask-_ And suddenly Kaneki is laughing, his shoulders rising and falling with each shaky laugh that comes from him. Realization dawns upon Hide that he just said that aloud. Great, Kaneki will never let him live that one down, he's sure of it.

Caught up in his thoughts, Hide is snapped back to reality due to the sound of Kaneki quietly slipping his mask on and over his head, his hands going around to the back to fasten it. Breath hitching, Hide stares up at his boyfriend, pupils blown wide with a mix of awe and arousal. Wordlessly, Hide reaches a hand up and rests it against Kaneki's now leather-clad cheek, stroking the material in fascination. Kaneki makes a noise in the back of his throat, making Hide glance up towards his eyes which seem crinkled. Hide can't tell if he's smiling or frowning honestly. “Are you okay?” He asks almost immediately, and Kaneki shakes his head quickly and breathes out a “yeah” before he leans back, moving till he’s comfortably straddling Hide’s lap. “Do you want me to unzip..?” Kaneki questions, gesturing to the zipper on his mask and Hide raises and eyebrow, smirking. “Well, _yeah_ if you plan on using that mouth of yours I would say that you had to” He finished with a chuckle and Kaneki mentally slaps himself. He lets out a breath against the mask confining his lips before reaching a hand up and undoing the zipper in one swift motion.

After thats said and done with, he leans down over Hide, bringing a hand to the others cheek and placing his lips firmly against the others jaw. Hide holds in a breath as Kaneki begins to nibble and place light kisses along his jaw and down his neck. The cool of the leather and the burning tingle of kaneki's kisses leave him with a pleasant feeling, one he wants more of. To make this known, Hide threads a hand into Kaneki's raven hair and tugs lightly. Picking up on this, Kaneki encircles a rather sensitive spot on Hides neck, right above his collar bone and bites down. Not too hard to draw blood, but definitely hard enough to leave a mark. He peppers the spot with kisses and gentle licks afterwards, hoping he didn’t hurt Hide that much. Considering he was half-ghoul now, it was hard to remember that humans didn't have that high as a pain tolerance that ghouls did.

Kaneki continued on with his kisses and bites, trailing a hand down Hide’s partially exposed body, fingers dipping into every little crevice that he had memorized and loved. When his fingers brush over a particular spot on Hides hip, he hears the others breath hitch, and smirking, he starts to massage the place. Making sure to go slow and drag his fingertips over that one spot, eliciting a whine from Hide. “ _God_ Kaneki, _please stop_ teasing me.” Kaneki chuckles and pulls back from his boyfriend, glancing down at the others face and stopping to admire his work on Hides neck and collarbones. At the sudden disappearance of Kaneki being so close to him, Hide dares to look up and stills. God he looks so beautiful in that mask, especially with his normal eye being covered, his other on the verge of switching to his kakugan and remaining normal. Hide swears he's never seen a more beautiful sight. Sighing, he uncurls his hand that was placed in his boyfriend's hair and trails it down the side of his face, stopping at his left eye and rubbing the skin there.

“Hide..” Kaneki starts quietly, admiring the gentle touches. Hide makes a noise that resembles a hum and smiles at him. “Sorry, it’s just, I think you’re really beautiful y’know?” and Kaneki laughs quietly, placing his own hand atop Hide’s, stopping the others caresses. “Yeah, I know. How could I forget with you telling me all the time?” Kaneki answers, entwining their fingers together and not waiting for a reply as he captures Hides lips with his own, biting down on the others lip, bringing the two of them back to their current situation. The kisses are gentle at first, but eventually become more heated as Kaneki slips his tongue into the others mouth, and Hide replies happily by doing the same. Eventually, it dawns on both of them that they do in fact need air as the both part from each other, each sucking in a breath of air. Kaneki is the first to react, shifting slightly as he begins planting a trail of kisses down Hides body once more, coming to a stop when he reaches the hem of Hides boxers. Looking up, he licks his lips and hooks a finger into the material. “Can I..?” He inquires, looking up at Hide with skeptical eyes, making sure this was okay.  Hide stares down at him with bright amber eyes, his lips formed into something as a pout as he thinks it over. Eventually after a few seconds of silence, Hide nods slowly, a small smile appearing on his face. “Yeah- Yeah go ahead..It’s okay.”

Kaneki smiles as he lowers himself the rest of the way down. Using both hands, he hooks his fingers into the material once more and pulls until Hides boxers are all the way down and off, quickly discarded to the side. At this, Hide inhales and exhales, propping himself up on his elbows, head tilted down so he could watch the other. Gently, Kaneki places both hands on either sides of Hides thighs and spreads him slowly, rubbing slow circles into the skin as he goes, hoping to relieve some of the tension in Hides muscles. “You’re already so wet..” Kaneki observes, and silently, he bows his head and licks a stripe up Hides void, tongue working slow deliberate circles against him, earning a rather loud whine from Hide. Hide, whom has now gripped the sheets, fisting them tightly between his fingers.

“ _Oh_ ken - That feels so _good_ ” Hide moans above him, his breath coming out in short little gasps as Kaneki circles his tongue around Hides clit, lavishing it before he brings his lips to it and sucks. As Kaneki does this, Hide finds himself snaking a hand down into his boyfriend's hair, tugging at it to urge the other on. “Ken, _f-fuck_ I’m close” He nearly sobs, his face scrunching up. Kaneki chuckles quietly, reaching a hand up to the one that's in his hair, he grabs it and pulls it down, entwining their fingers together as he continues to lick and suck at Hide. And all of a sudden everything is too much, Kaneki's mouth, Kaneki's hand holding his own, Kaneki's soft grey eyes (well rather, the one grey eye he can see, the other still hidden behind leather)  trained on his own amber colored orbs. All of it is too much and pushes Hide over the edge as he comes with a cry, his entire body shaking with pleasure.

As he comes down from his high, Hides dazed mind registers that Kaneki is talking to him softly, his hands stroking Hides sides. Slowly, Hide scoots back into a sitting position and takes Kaneki's wrist, dragging him forward until he’s flush against his chest, only then does he let go. “I-I’m sorry I probably got your mask..dirty..” He mumbles, face flushing as Kaneki lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “Its okay, I’ll clean it”. Hide smiles and presses his face into the crook of Kaneki's neck and listens as the other removes the mask, tossing it off to the side with some of their discarded clothes. Clearing his throat, Hide presses a soft kiss to the side of kaneki's neck and breathes out, “Do you want me to..?” He goes quiet, waiting for a response. And when Kaneki tiredly mumbled a “no”, Hide smiles to himself and shifts so Kaneki is at his side instead of on top of him. He snakes a hand down and around his boyfriend waist, pulling him closer and snuggling into him. Pressing chaste kisses against his cheek, Hide sighs, enjoying the moment. “You’re so good to me Ken..I love you so much.”

 “I love you too Hide"

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah so uhm yeah there you go, im really sorry if it sucks, i kinda rushed the ending so ;; I tried my best to make sure Kaneki and Hide weren't ooc but i think I probably failed at that? i dont know ahh..what do you guys think? Also !! Any tips / etc would be _greatly_ appreciated. I dunno if i'll write anymore for Hidekanesmut week, i mean hey im starting on day 4. I might go back and do things for days 1-3 but im not sure yet. Anyways, as promised, my tumblr is mutsukiprotectionsquad , follow me if you want?? i dont make a lot of my own posts but i promise i rant about things a lot in the tags so uh. yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed !!


End file.
